First Kiss, First Love
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Nico and Grady realize that their friendship is too important to give up, or is it something more?


First Kiss, First Love

A/N: No spoilers. Read and find out.

Pairing: Nico/Grady

Nico and Grady were fighting yet again. They were always fighting over something stupid it seemed, and then they'd make up. This time it seemed really bad.

"I thought I was going out with Tawni," Grady exclaimed.

"Well you thought wrong," Nico huffed. "It was my plan, me first."

"You are such a brat," Grady shot back. "I'm so tired of you!"

"I'm tired of you," Nico spat. "No more! This time our friendship is officially over, for good."

Grady watched as Nico left, his face turning a little sad. Why did he have to go and ruin their friendship over something stupid like that? He really didn't even like Tawni that much, he just needed a girlfriend. He didn't know why he needed one, he just guessed that was the guy thing to do. Grady slumped down into a nearby chair and sighed. Meanwhile, Nico walked through the studio trying to find Tawni, but his mind was still with Grady. Why did they always fight about stupid stuff like this? Grady was the best thing Nico had in his life, and what if one of these days he really did lose him for good? What if Grady wouldn't forgive him this time?

"Nico," Tawni asked. "You there?"

"Oh hi," Nico said, snapping out of his stupor. "Would you care to accompany me to the dance?"

"Oh I dunno," Tawni replied. "What's in it for me?"

"Press," Nico suggested. "Pictures? Gossip?"

"Done," Tawni exclaimed.

Nico and Tawni did go to the dance together, but he couldn't have any fun. It turned out that dances were boring, and he knew that if Grady were here, they'd do something totally fun and wreckless like bust up the dance.

"I can't do this anymore," Nico sighed, walking off the dance floor.

"Nico wait," Tawni called after him. "Come back!"

He wasn't listening to her. He took his place off the dance floor, against the wall of the gym. He noticed that Grady was standing alone across the room, looking lost and alone. Grady looked up and his eyes met Nico's. He motioned for him and started walking toward the exit. Nico sighed and followed, not quite knowing why. Grady was waiting for him when he exited outside.

"Let's talk," Grady said quietly. "I feel that our friendship is much to important to throw away over stupid things. I die everytime it happens."

"Oh man, you don't know the half of it," Nico replied with a laugh. "I have had the most miserable day. Tawni is so boring, and dances are so not my thing."

"Oh come on," Grady said with a smile. "Maybe you just aren't dancing with the right person. I think you're giving up too fast."

"Yeah," Nico asked, his look becoming more focused.

"Yeah," Grady whispered, taking Nico's hand in his own.

"What are we doing," Nico asked in a nervous whisper.

"I don't know," Grady lied, placing Nico's hand against his waist.

The two of them began to dance, just the two of them, outside away from the dance floor. It was awkward, but also nice. The two of them laughed, giggled, and blushed the whole time. Finally, they stopped.

"That was good," Nico said with a grin.

Grady smiled at him, glad to have his best friend back, but something else was bothering him. The two of them continued to look at each other nervously. Grady placed his hand against Nico's cheek gently. He liked the heat he felt flush through those cheeks. Nico drew in a shuddering breath and then placed his lips against Grady's quickly. The kiss was innocent, chaste, gentle. Grady and Nico kissed for a few moments before pulling apart.

"Wow," Nico said with a blush and a grin.

"Know what," Grady asked.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter if we find girlfriends," Grady told him. "It doesn't even matter about girls at all. If we don't find anybody, we still have each other."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Nico said softly.

The two of them embraced, hugging a beautiful hug of both friendship and love. First love, maybe even only love. Time would tell.

End


End file.
